


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Spencer Reid

by deanmonreigns



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Can you do a nsfw a-z head cannon for Spencer Reid?❜❜-Anon
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Kudos: 76





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Spencer Reid

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_He is the aftercare king. Asking if you are hungry or thirsty. Getting you a glass of water. Cleaning you up, etc. Also, cuddling you. Whether it is being the big spoon or hugging you close to his chest._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Spencer doesn’t have a favourite body part of his._

_Spencer loves all of you, but his favourite body part of yours is you’re your lips and neck. He loves leaving kisses on your neck/ leaving love bites. He loves kissing you as well. The softness of your lips on his._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
** _Mostly either inside of you, on your pussy, or your stomach._

 **D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
** _He lowkey wants to dominate you. I’m talking full-on dominate you. Tie you up. Spank you, etc._

 **E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
** _He hasn't slept with a lot of people, but he does study on it. So, He does have an idea of what he is doing._

_He tries all the techniques and advice out on you. And you have never once complained about it. Always orgasming._

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
** _The good ole missionary. As cliché and vanilla as it seems._

_He likes to look at you while he is making love to you (or fucking you)._

_He loves seeing the facial expressions you make._

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
** _He is normally serious in the moment._

_But if he is drunk, then he will be hella goofy._

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
** _He is well groomed down there._

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
** _It’s a hit and miss._

_Most times he will put a romantic song on or light some candles or put rose petals on the bed or floor._

_But other times he just opts to hold your hands or whisper sweet compliments into your ear._

_Or kiss you._

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
** _Spencer rarely jacks off. He bottles all that pent-up frustration until he sees you._

 **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
** _Peaking (Edging), he loves stopping just as your about to have your orgasm._

_Hair pulling. He loves to pull your hair, and he loves it when you tug or pull his hair._

_Roleplaying._

**L = Location (Favourite places to do they do)  
** _the bedroom, the house, anywhere private._

 **M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
** _His and your last sexual encounter. Your moans and gasps._

_Plus, you teasing him._

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
** _Anything that would cause you harm, or make you uncomfortable._

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
** _He prefers giving._

_He loves watching how he affects you._

_He loves pleasuring you._

_Loves hearing your moans, gasps of breaths._

_Loves seeing you hold the bedsheets tight. Loves seeing your eyes closed. Head threw back. Mouth a gap._

_Though he also, loves it when you give him a blowjob. The things you make him feel are mind-blowing. He loves seeing you take him in your mouth._

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
** _Spencer is always slow and sensual._

_He loves taking his time pleasuring you._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
** _He isn’t a fan of quickies. So, they are off the table._

_He prefers taking his time pleasuring you._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
** _Spencer does his research before experimenting or taking risks._

_Though he asks if you are okay with doing it first._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
** _He can last for quite a bit, not too many rounds, say two._

_However, if he hasn’t seen you for a while, then he can last for about four._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
** _Honestly, it is a hit and miss. He isn’t opposed to them._

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
** _Spencer loves to tease you a lot. To the point, you are a writhing mess._

_He especially loves to tease you in public._

_Though you tease him back, so, he gets his just desserts._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
** _He isn’t too loud, but somewhere in between. Moans and groans, as well as your name slipping past his lips, come out of his mouth. Same goes for you. Moaning, groaning, gasps and his name coming out of your mouth. Sometimes he says random sex facts or facts._

 **W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
** _Spencer often dreams about dominating you._

_He dreams about tying you up and manhandling you._

_Or handcuffing your hands to the bedpost._

_Pulling your hair rougher than usual._

_Biting you._

_Choking you as he fucks you roughly. Degrading you slightly._

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
** _He isn’t big nor small, so average. Though longer than average._

 **Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
** _It’s average. Though some days when he is away from you for a certain time (say a case) or you are away then yeah, its high. Other than that, it’s normal._

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_Spencer falls asleep right after your eyes flutter closed. Hugging you close to his body. Arms wrapped around you._


End file.
